Lily Blooms
by Nyaru.fyuu
Summary: AU Hanabi-centric // more later


Prologue: _**fateful**_

Story: **Lily Blooms**

Author: **N**_yaru_

Warning: not beta-ed, bad english, the word '_fuck_'

_A/N:__ This is the beginning of a story. It's orginally written in German, so I'm not really sure, if I'll post the rest of it in English, 'cause it's kinda difficult like you can see ^^; (I'm bad in English QoQ) anyway, I hope you like it :D reviews are welcome_

**!**_On with the show_**!**

Hyuga Hiashi was in one of these endless Meetings, which were about his concern ... as always. His nephew Neji and his second daughter Hanabi sat respectively at his right and left side.

Neji listend with a calm expression to the answers of his uncle to the reporters (does this make any sense? ^^;).

Hanabi however scooted anxiously on her chair. She had such a dull feeling in her stomach, which already lasted since the last few hours.

Something bad was going to happen, her instinct had never before erred her.

She peered at her father from the corner of her eyes and examined his expression.

Deadpan and relaxed.

Although the meeting already lasted two and half hours, he didn't appear to be annoyed or even tired. His white eyes appeared to be like stones, it was impossible to read something in them.

Hanabi smiled benignly. Was she the only one with a foreshadow?

She craned her neck curiously forward, but the eyes of her cousin were also grimly and motionless.

"Mr. Hyuga, is it true that your eldest daughter's having the flu?", one of the many reporters, who were sitting on their chairs in front of the Hyuga members, asked. They held their microphones as close as possible to the Hyugas. (Hanabi wondered if somebody would fall forward on his face soon).

"Yes, that's true. My daughter was infected by one of our housemaids a week ago and is currently staying in bed. We fired the maid immediately for her unwariness, of course", answered Hiashi with a callous look. The reporters wrote the answer into their notepads.

"How much time does it take for her to heal? (correct? ó.Ò) Is this going to affect the concern?", another one asked.

"I can reassure you, that my daughter is going to recover very soon. As long as she is resting my nephew Neji replaces her", he nodded towards Neji.

The young Hyuga rolled her eyes at that. It always was about either Hinata or Neji.

The silence prevailed for awhile. Hanabi used the chance and turned to her father.

"Dad, when is this meeting over? I'm worried about Hinata."

The corners of Hiashis mouth twitched when she mentioned her sister. Then he turned his head to her and smiled. "Only one more hour, hang on a bit more. Your sister's fine. Everyone is keeping an eye on her." After that he straightened up and awaited the next questions.

Hanabi was visibly discontent, but decided to not push her father's nerves more, nothing was worse.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Neji watching her, so she turned her shoulder a little and averted herself from him.

Why did he keep watching her? It freaked the hell out of her.

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked out of the window, up to the bright and blue afternoon sky. Just this day of all, her father had to hold a meeting, at that in a stiffling, cramped room, without water.

The young Hyuga hated it!

**One Hour ago – Hyuga estate**

"Miss Hinata, how are you feeling? Do you have any pangs?" Kanna, one of the housemaids, entered the room of the heiress and stepped anxiously to the bed.

Hinata, who sat upright in bed, looked up from her book and smiled reassuringly at her. "I'm fine. I'm feeling a little better than yesterday. Are father and the others back again?"

The maid shook her haid, no. "No, but it won't be long anymore. Do you need anything, Miss Hinata?"

"A cup of tea would be great. I'm a bit cold."

Immeadiately Kanna shoved the coverlet a bit higher on Hinata. "I'll bring you some." And in the next moment Kanna had already rushed out of the room downstairs into the kitchen.

_She's so nice and understanding, even though father only pushes her around. Kanna earns a lot better_, Hinata thought sadly. _Maybe I should leave the lead of the concern to Neji. I'm not really qualified for it. Father likes Hanabi more than me._

A sigh escaped her lips, as she put the book back on the nightstand and snuggled up deeper under the soft blanket.

**Timeskip: Meeting again**

_I'll faint right now, if they don't open a damn window!_

Hanabi scooted lower on the chair and averted her gaze from the sky.

"Sit upright, what will the folks think!" It was only a whisper, but there was also something frosty in it.

Immediately Hanabi sat upright and adjusted her disarranged top.

Her father was very severe and fussed about every little mistake in public.

Slowly she looked out of the corner of her eye to her father and winced appalled, when she was confronted by the angry look of him.

_I should be more carfefu-_, her thoughts were interrupted by a beep which appeared to sound trough the entire room.

After a moment Hanabi realised that it was _her_ phone, which kept ringing.

"Pardon me", the young Hyuga said lowly, while she got up and hurried up with getting out of the room – the wrathful sparkle of her father was like a stab with a knife in her back.

"Hello, this is Hanabi speaking (?__?)", she said into the phone after closing the door behind her; automatically she inhaled the more freshly air in big gasps.

"Good afternoon, Miss Hanabi."

"Kanna. What's up?" Hanabi was ,in fact, happy about the calling, thanks to it she could leave the foul-smelling room. Nevertheless she was nervous, the dull feeling in her stomach was stronger than ever.

"I'm really sorry for the interruption, but it's about Miss Hinata."

_Whoop. Whoop._

Her stomach rode roller coaster now. "What's wrong with my sister?!", she asked agitated, and a bit too loud into the phone.

"S-she had an accident. An ambulance has taken her to the hospital a few minutes ago", Kanna's voice was shaking at the other end.

Hanabi didn't really know what to say.

Her hands were shaking, and little, black dots were dancing before her face.

She rested her hand on the wall and tried not to tumble down. She wouldn't pass out, _in no way_!

"Miss Hanabi, are you ok?"

"Y-yes ...", the young Hyuga croaked and licked her now brittle lips, her throat was suddenly so damn dry.

"Please, let your father know. I couldn't reach him on his phone."

Hanabi nodded. She had forgotten, that Kanna could not see her.

"Please, get here soon. I'll wait in front of the emergency room."

The deep, constant sound seemed to haul her out of the numbness, because she put her phone away and turned to the door.

Pressing the doorknob down was like trying to press a barrel down, which floated on the water surface.

_Just hallucination._

She entered the room and looked around.

At first her tired eyes rambled to the line of reporters, over to the window with the view of the bright blue sky and finally to her cousin and her father.

Slowly she took a step forward, her foot felt as heavy as a ton – every step hurt.

_Just hallucination._

"Father ...", she croaked. Her throat expostulated.

Hiashi was preoccupied with his speech, and her word had been swallowed.

Hanabis eyes were burning now. She took another step, hoping to get her father's attention. Instead Neji turned his eyes on her, eyebrow raised.

He was confused.

She tried to use her voice again, but this time no words escaped her lips.

_Just hallucination__!_

Another step.

These black dots again, now as big as a baseball.

Hanabi sucked in the air sibilantly, her teeth pressed together.

A shuffling sound reached her ears and she lifted her head.

Neji had gotten up from his place and starred at her, appalled and maybe a little ... worried? (She didn't know if she should relate it to the hallucination).

Her father, on the other hand, had finally stopped talking and was looking at her now. Finally she had his regard.

Now she could tell him of Hinata's accident ...

"Daughter, what's all this about?", the chant of her father sounded mad, not surprising though; she was being pathetic and she knew it.

Like a junkie during his detoxification.

The young Hyuga prepared to explain, but all of a sudden a starkly dizziness creeped over her.

She became unbalanced.

The air swept past her ears, as she collapsed face first towards the floor.

Hanabi squinted her eyes shut and prepared herself for the clash.

But instead of the cold floor, she felt strong hands wrapping themselves around her waist and herself being pushed against a hard chest.

While looking up, she recognized her cousin. Neji had caught her, before she could hit her head.

"Hanabi, what's wrong with you?" His eyes were large of bother, and she was certain, that she could see concern in them, again.

_Stupid_ _hallucination!_

Hanabi swallowed, air and saliva burning her dry throat. Nevertheless she again tried to speak.

_For my sister._

"H-hina ... _cough _... ta ... a-acci ... _cough_ .. _cough_ ... d-ent ..."

_Hinata had an accident. Why can't I just say it? Fuck!_

Hanabi felt useless, like so many times before.

Without noticing, she had closed her eyes.

"Hanabi!" Neji started shaking her, and the younger one snapped her tired eyes open. "What's wrong with Miss Hinata?"

She opened her mouth, and noticed, how her brittle lips ripped open. A coughing fit drowned her words.

For the third time, these black dots were dancing in front of her.

With her last bit of strength her lips formed the word _accident_.

Her cousin nodded. He understood.

Finally.

She noticed, how her lips formed themselves into a mute smile.

Then, darkness surrounded her.

Prologue: **Fin**

**N**_yaru_

(_**F**__eb/01/2008__**A**__ug/13/2009_)

_A/N:_ _I tried ... and failed xD; criticis's welcome ... flames too T^T _

–_waves-_


End file.
